


Mensagens Dúbias

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfics da Quarentena, Intercrural Sex, Multi, OT3, PWP Quase Provável, Polyamory, Secret Public Messages, Slow Burn My Ass, Threesome - F/M/M, tsukkiyamayachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Desde o início do segundo ano do Ensino Médio Tsukishima tinha o péssimo hábito de enviar mensagens de texto para Yamaguchi com conteúdos no mínimo... dúbios.Mas, quem diria que o hábito impertinente de Tsukishima acabaria sendo descoberto por Yachi, de uma maneira que Yamaguchi jamais imaginou, nem em seus mais obscuros sonhos molhados?[TsukkiYamaYachi]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mensagens Dúbias

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu, mas estou feliz que a Furudate fez TsukkiYamaYachi tão canon quanto possível! *
> 
> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Essas fic foi totalmente higienizada com álcool gel 70% e escrita com mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido e água corrente, por alguém usando máscara e EPI devido, por isso, livre de coronavírus! 😷😎
> 
> A ideia dessa fic ocorreu atendendo ao chamado da inspiração feito pelo grupo [Haikyuu Brasil 18+] no Facebook e faz parte de um projeto de [Fanfics de Quarentena], o mesmo projeto das fics com a tag [#Porndivascollab no Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/porndivascollab), exceto que essa eu tankei sozinha porque tem coisas que só eu mesma pra inventar... 😄
> 
> Ficou uma fic enorme? Ficou, igual ao amor deles kkkk 😘
> 
> Muito difícil pra mim não pensar no relacionamento 1000% poliamor desse trio aqui depois dos acontecimentos da TimeSkip de Haikyuu, sorry, not sorry.
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Mangas, de todas as coisas...

Tinha lidado com isso por muito tempo, mas os últimos foram os mais difíceis, calar a sensação intermitente, latejante e ávida que crescia dentro dele, silenciosamente, se agigantando...

As calças escorregaram apenas o bastante para expor o pênis já úmido resultado de sua mente revisitando uma cena e criando outras a partir dela, a mão deslizou pelo comprimento do pau exposto agora, testando, imaginando outra mão, maior que a dele, hábil, porém tão desesperada...

Sua respiração acelerou quando ele usou a própria saliva para facilitar o toque, com a outra mão apanhou os testículos entre os dedos, imaginou mãos delicadas aqui, diferentes, suaves, quentes, acariciando-o com atenção...

Ele bombeou, os fones de ouvido forneciam a muralha que o separava do resto do mundo, mantendo-o em contato apenas com seus ímpetos primitivos, queria se afundar no calor de um, ser engolido pelo outro...

Um par de mãos não era o bastante mais? Apenas uma boca?

Não, e isso estava perdido.

Queria tantas coisas...

O desejo, que agora devorava sua racionalidade, dando espaço para a urgência, os pensamentos primitivos que explodiram com uma simples mensagem de texto, enviado por alguém, lido por outra pessoa....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desde o início do segundo ano do Ensino Médio Tsukishima tinha o péssimo hábito de enviar mensagens de texto para Yamaguchi com conteúdos no mínimo... dúbios. O moreno nunca se acostumara com isso e, de alguma forma, ficava enlouquecendo silenciosamente a cada mensagem de “sabe que eu amo estar embaixo de algo duro e quente?” a declaração que vinha em seguida era algo... decepcionante, como: “O kotatsu novo funciona muito melhor que o anterior”.

Em anexo uma foto da mesa aquecida novinha em folha na sala de Tsukishima fazia a imaginação de Yamaguchi fervilhar.

Mas, quem diria que o hábito impertinente de Tsukishima acabaria sendo descoberto por Yachi, de uma maneira que Yamaguchi jamais imaginou, nem em seus mais obscuros sonhos molhados?

Desde que ingressaram na mesma faculdade, Yachi já estava acostumada a passar tempo no apartamento compartilhado de Yamaguchi e Tsukishima, e nada parecia diferente naquela tarde quando terminaram de almoçar e esperavam uma resposta do loiro sobre uma informação da Universidade.

Sabendo que os dois amigos dependiam de sua informação para resolverem o que fariam no restante do dia, Tsukishima escolheu o momento certo para mandar uma mensagem, ou foi isso que Tadashi pensou semanas depois.

Yamaguchi estava de costas quando ouviu o sinal sonoro, ele simplesmente atirou um olhar por cima do ombro, as mãos ocupadas em lavar as tigelas do almoço.

— Yachi-san, pode ver isso para mim? Se for a mensagem do Tsukki, deve ser o que estamos esperando para começar, então leia em voz alta, por favor?

Yachi apanhou o celular que tinha na tela a imagem do loiro de óculos, ela deslizou os dedos e imediatamente sua voz bonita ecoou na cozinha pequena enquanto ela lia cada palavra.

_“Está quente hoje, por isso, pode ser na sala, na cozinha ou no seu quarto, adoraria ver seus dedos molhados, mas você pode usar as mãos ou a boca, pode morder ou chupar... sei que gosta disso.”_

As palavras da garota atingiram Yamaguchi imediatamente.

— O... quê? — Yamaguchi virou encarando Yachi, os olhos verdes arregalados e o coração quase saindo pela boca, ele secou as mãos no avental desamarrando da cintura e atirando-o em cima da mesa.

Chocada com o que acabara de ler, Yachi corava ardentemente, o moreno correu para o celular que a loira segurava, trêmula, os olhos castanhos claros dela agora estavam escuros com a pupila dilatada, focados no moreno, o rosto redondo vermelho e sua voz saiu vacilante quando ela falou:

— D-Desculpe!!!! — Yachi esticou o aparelho que Yamaguchi reuniu nos dedos vacilantes. — E-Eu... eu não...

— Es... Está tudo bem! Tudo bem! — Yamaguchi passou os dedos na tela e ergueu o aparelho na frente do rosto de Yachi, mostrando uma foto que Tsukishima acabara de mandar. — Viu? Tsukki comprou mangas! MANGAS! E-Ele descobriu esse aluno da Agronomia que tem uma fazenda com mangueiras e... e... é uma fruta muito suculenta, ela... ela faz muita sujeira e... e você come... ela... meio que chu... chu... pan... oh, deus...

Ele mordeu a língua mortificado, pois o rosto de Yachi parecia ainda mais vermelho, suas próprias maçãs do rosto ardiam como fogo ao observar a garota morder os lábios e apertar os olhos.

— Yamaguchi-kun, eu... estou quase no meu horário... preciso ir... — Yachi gaguejou apanhando a bolsa e a pasta que deixara em uma cadeira ao lado, o celular da garota acabou esquecido embaixo do avental de Yamaguchi. — Avise se... enfim...

— Yachi-san! — O moreno ainda tentou ficar na frente dela para se explicar, mas Yachi aproveitando-se de sua pequena estatura passou por baixo do braço erguido de Yamaguchi e correu porta afora.

Yamaguchi assistiu a porta se fechando, seu coração acelerado, bombeando sangue para outra parte do corpo que ele gostaria de poder ignorar agora.

Yachi por sua vez desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, aos pulos, sentindo borboletas batendo asas em um algum lugar onde não deveria ser inocentemente possível.

Enquanto isso, Tsukishima encarava a tela do celular, um sorriso pretencioso ao perceber que Yamaguchi demorou mais de 20 minutos para responder, e quando a resposta veio, não podia ter feito Kei sentir-se menos do que exultante.

_“Tsukki, Yachi leu a sua mensagem... em voz alta...”_

A informação que Tsukishima deveria dar aos dois ficou perdida para sempre, porque Yamaguchi e Yachi tinham o cérebro lotado de outro assunto, e de alguma forma, Tsukishima nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso de si mesmo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yachi foi para o escritório onde fazia estágio, os projetos pelos quais ela estava encarregada estavam com o prazo adiantado, mas mesmo assim resolveu terminar o que podia apenas para ocupar a sua cabeça com outras coisas.

Porém a vida prega muitas peças e naquele dia ela fez tudo tão rápido que era frustrante, lhe restou ir embora muito cedo, enquanto sua mente criava vida própria.

A ideia de Yamaguchi mordendo ou chupando alguma coisa ficava indo e voltando em sua mente, ela sacudia a cabeça toda vez colocando mangas na cena, esperando que a imagem em seu cérebro ficasse mais trivial, mais segura...

Quantas vezes não vira Yamaguchi comer? Hoje mesmo ele estava diante dela sugando o macarrão, ele tinha apenas um biquinho formado com os lábios vermelhos, o mesmo que fazia quando estava contrariado, ele não emitia aquele som estranho ao sugar o macarrão, Yamaguchi costumava ser discreto e educado comendo, mas seu rosto sempre delatava seu prazer.

Quantas vezes ela se sentiu aquecer ao ver aquela expressão de deleite de Yamaguchi?

Bem, ela não era a única.

Muitas vezes Tsukishima observava Yamaguchi comendo, o loiro não tinha um grande apetite, assim sempre terminava suas refeições antes de Yamaguchi, e se limitava a estudar as expressões do melhor amigo, Yachi sabia disso, porque ela mesma os observou frequentemente.

Ultimamente esses rapazes irrompiam em sua mente, lhe oferecendo atenção, exigindo seus carinhos, Tsukishima silencioso e impertinente, Yamaguchi determinado e sutil, mas ambos amáveis e tão sensuais...

Ela nunca reconheceu o início desses pensamentos, apenas os parava quando começavam, mas no momento atual o calor entre suas pernas inundava sua mente e ela escorregou os dedos pressionando-os por cima do tecido da roupa, pensou no vibrador que ganhara meses atrás como um presente de Shimizu, queria tê-lo em sua bolsa, como a senpai havia sugerido como uma piada.

Yachi retirou os dedos incerta, se tocar não era uma novidade, mas parecia que agora um toque seu ou de um vibrador não seria o suficiente... ela apertou as coxas, mordeu o interior da bochecha e tomou um copo d’água, gostaria que isso fosse suficiente para silenciar sua imaginação...

No entanto, sabia que não era, sabia, porque já tentara outras vezes.

Um pouco antes do final da tarde Yachi se viu na rua, e só agora ela percebeu que seu celular ficara na mesa onde compartilhou uma refeição com Yamaguchi.

Por mais que quisesse evitar, ela agora precisaria ir até o apartamento dos rapazes, apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes, ela respirou fundo e começou a caminhar.

Faltando pouco mais que uma quadra para chegar no prédio, Yachi viu uma cabeça loira despontando da esquina oposta, ela sorriu instintivamente, mas em seguida o texto que ela leu mais cedo voltou a sua memória e o rosto dela aqueceu.

— Yachi-san.

Tsukishima com suas longas pernas chegou a ela muito mais rápido do que o normal, ele trazia a mochila nas costas, em uma mão algumas sacolas de um mercado ali perto, parecia ter um leve sorriso no rosto, e ignorando a falta de resposta da loira, continuou falando.

— As aulas da noite foram canceladas, mas amanhã pela manhã serão normais. — Ele disse estudando o rosto dela, deslizando o olhar para a bolsa. — Vai passar a noite?

Assim que ingressaram na faculdade, Yamaguchi convidou Tsukishima para compartilharem um apartamento a algumas poucas quadras do campus para que não perdessem muito tempo se deslocando. Yachi que fora para a mesma faculdade optou por continuar morando com sua mãe, mas, justamente pela proximidade dos rapazes, ela compartilhava muito de seu tempo com eles, passando por lá para fazer refeições, trabalhos da faculdade de disciplinas que tinham em comum, ou até mesmo, dormir em dias que tinha aulas noturnas.

Por isso, não havia qualquer sentido no fogo que subiu nas faces dela quando Tsukishima sugeriu que ela passasse a noite lá, existia até um escritório que foi transformado em quarto de hóspedes onde ela dormia em dias assim.

— Eu... eu esqueci meu celular... — Yachi respondeu, os olhos brilhantes e os dentes cravando no lábio inferior.

Tsukishima ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Oh. — Ele disse esticando as costas, uma das mãos pousou na cintura enquanto ele a encarava. — Vamos subir, eu trouxe algumas coisas para o jantar.

Os dois compartilharam o elevador em um silêncio estranho, Yachi lançava olhares para Tsukishima, e o loiro eventualmente observava o topo da cabeça dela, Yachi estava corando muito, o que não era necessariamente incomum, mas havia uma expressão diferente estampada em seu rosto que ele não sabia exatamente catalogar.

Ou talvez soubesse...?

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Tsukishima assistiu Yachi se abaixando para apanhar os calçados que foram comprados especialmente para ela na prateleira no _genkan_ , Kei sorriu porque ela continuava corando por nenhum motivo externo aparente.

Então, só restava a ele deduzir que a situação criada por sua mensagem ocasionou um clima interessante entre os dois amigos, e se Tsukishima conhecia bem os dois, as coisas poderiam ficar mais divertidas daqui para frente.

No entanto, definitivamente ele não sabia o que o aguardava quando deixou os mantimentos na cozinha e chamou Yamaguchi pelo apartamento.

— Ele não saiu. — Yachi deduziu. — Os calçados estão na entrada.

Tsukishima acenou com a cabeça, seguindo um ímpeto que não lhe era comum, Kei avançou pela casa, o banheiro estava vazio então ele bateu no quarto de Yamaguchi, sem resposta Tsukishima abriu a porta, não encontrando o moreno seguiu até seu próprio quarto.

Eles bateram na porta, mas novamente não houve resposta, um minuto de silêncio passou quando Kei colocou a mão na maçaneta, e então ouviu...

— Ah... ahh... Tsu... kki... Ah... Yac... chan... hmmf...

Um gemido estrangulado, respiração ofegante, xingamentos sussurrados.

Yachi ao seu lado arregalou os olhos em alarme e Tsukishima retirou a mão como se tivesse levado um choque, mas em seguida, Yachi ergueu a mão e girou a maçaneta, incapaz de conter o ímpeto, Tsukishima queria agradecer, mas perdeu a capacidade de falar no momento que se seguiu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Com a cabeça atirada para trás dava para ver aquele perfil apesar da luz fraca que entrava pela janela, Yamaguchi estava de costas para a porta, ele tinha fone nos ouvidos por isso não ouviu quando o chamaram, os ombros estavam tensos e a mão dele subia e descia, Yachi não conseguia parar de olhar.

Tsukishima petrificou na porta, esperava muitas coisas, mas não “isso”... nunca “isso”...

O brilho alaranjado do pôr de sol que atravessava a cortina clara dava a Yamaguchi o ar de uma obra de arte banhada de calor, seus cabelos esverdeados estavam escuros, ele apertava os lábios com os dentes e o rosto erguido tinha uma expressão de entrega que, infelizmente, Tsukishima jamais tinha visto na sua vida inteira compartilhada com o melhor amigo.

Um som escapou dos lábios do moreno e os dois loiros atrás dele seguraram uma respiração, Yachi simplesmente não conseguia se mover, e Tsukishima sentiu que suas pernas pesavam toneladas, ambos nem mesmo respiravam, tentando inconscientemente ficar em absoluto silêncio.

Eles viram Yamaguchi acelerar os movimentos do punho, cada músculo visível através da camiseta estava tenso, ele baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um longo gemido rouco que fez com que algo incendiasse dentro das duas pessoas paradas na porta.

Involuntariamente Yachi fechou mais as pernas, pressionando as coxas juntas, esfregando-as, sentindo uma umidade crescer no interior da calcinha e uma pontada no clitóris, precisou segurar as mãos unidas para resistir a contade de se tocar, a calça parecia desconfortável, apertando nos lugares errados. Ela apertou os lábios, respirou fundo, devagar e fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar o fogo que crescia entre suas coxas, mas foi uma péssima opção, porque assim só ouvia a respiração acelerada de Yamaguchi, o cheiro dele misturado ao de Tsukishima que estava ao seu lado e era o dono do quarto.

Tsukishima trocou o peso da perna, esse movimento fez com que o volume em sua cueca friccionasse de leve na superfície do tecido, porém, o aperto da roupa era menor do que aquilo que ele precisava, seu coração parecia estar batendo em outro membro de seu corpo, mais precisamente, sentia o pau latejar. Ele respirou levemente, soltando um ar que nem sabia que estava segurando, seus olhos dourados fixaram-se na garota ao seu lado.

Yachi tinha o rosto corado e os lábios meio separados, os olhos dela abriram e fecharam, os cílios voando sobre a pele clarinha, ela parecia inquieta, mas estava focada em Yamaguchi a frente deles. O moreno ainda estava ofegante, e Tsukishima ficou dividido entre olhar para ela ou para Yamaguchi.

Quando Yamaguchi esticou o braço para apanhar uma caixa de lenços de papel foi que ele notou em sua visão periférica que tinha companhia, seu corpo aquecido esfriou repentinamente e ferveu outra vez, ele estremeceu, com os olhos fechados tateou pelos lenços e se limpou.

Todos os três sabiam da presença uns dos outros e ficaram paralisados, mesmo Yamaguchi que agia roboticamente.

— Vocês... estão aí há muito tempo?

A voz soou rouca pelo quarto, Yachi sentiu seu corpo todo arder em calor, uma fisgada surgiu em seu clitóris e ela não sabia como calar essa sensação agora. Tsukishima pressionou os lábios juntos, se movesse o corpo, mesmo que pouco, chamaria a atenção de Yachi para o volume na frente de suas calças que ameaçava sua calma fingida e contrariava seu rosto inexpressivo.

Assim que a pergunta abandonou os lábios de Yamaguchi ele sabia que era estúpida e gemeu frustrado, talvez se pressionasse com força os olhos a imagem dos dois logo atrás dele sumiria.

Limpando a garganta Tsukishima percebeu que não conseguia falar, ele que era sempre tão bom em provocar de repente esqueceu que vocabulário poderia usar, segurou uma mão na outra sem saber onde colocá-las — os bolsos estavam fora de questão —, Yachi ao seu lado apertava os dedos na barra da blusa, de alguma forma nenhum dos dois ali parados havia corrido para fora do quarto e Yamaguchi se perguntava por que isso estava acontecendo com ele.

— Nós batemos na porta... — Yachi disse quase sem voz.

— Chamamos pela casa. — Tsukishima falou depois de um instante.

Yamaguchi se limpou consciente que os dois observavam suas costas, puxou a boxer e a calça de abrigo que estavam apenas empurradas para baixo, ele ainda estava sentado na cama, tentando reunir seu orgulho, se levantou ainda de costas para os outros dois.

— Podem me esperar lá fora?

Apesar de gentil, parecia uma ordem de quando ele era Capitão, e talvez por isso Tsukishima e Yachi se viraram e, sem uma palavra, o deixaram sozinho.

Quando Yachi saiu mais cedo, Yamaguchi tentou se distrair, tentou evitar de pensar na voz dela lendo as falas de Tsukki, tentou de verdade fazer com que tudo desaparecesse, mas a voz dela ficava indo e vindo, a própria voz de Tsukki dizendo coisas provocantes irrompia em sua mente mais do que Yamaguchi gostaria que acontecesse.

Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo de nunca deixar sua mente ir longe demais, mas hoje as coisas fugiram de controle, hoje ele abandonou a coerência e simplesmente se deixou levar.

Sozinho por mais algumas horas achou que um banho o livraria do tesão que se avolumou dentro dele, mas o banho apenas colocou mais fogo em um incêndio e o máximo que ele conseguiu foi debater mentalmente na porta do quarto de Tsukki.

Aqui, rodeado da presença do loiro, Yamaguchi se permitiu desabar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na pequena sala, Tsukishima sentou-se em uma ponta do sofá, ele colocou uma almofada no colo apenas por precaução, ao seu lado Yachi esfregava as pernas impacientemente, ela esticava as costas sentando mais reta, depois mordia os lábios, um movimento que ele nunca vira, eventualmente ela notava que estava fazendo isso e parava, mas em um instante começava de novo, e isso o estava enlouquecendo.

Era tão bom em provocar e aqui estava ele, sendo indiretamente provocado por alguém que nem mesmo estava prestando atenção nele.

Yachi viu quando Tsukishima colocou uma almofada no colo, e a primeira coisa que brotou em sua mente é que aquela era a almofada que ela lhe dera, tinha um sapinho, era fofa e neste instante Yachi poderia ser ela mesma a própria almofada, sentada no colo de Tsukishima, sentindo seu calor, oferecendo a ele um beijo contido.

O pensamento fez com que ela apertasse os lábios, friccionando as coxas para obter algum alívio, uma reação que ela não sabia como parar.

Quando Yamaguchi finalmente entrou na sala, seus cabelos estavam úmidos nas pontas, as pontas das orelhas expostas eram vermelhas e ele corava inteiro, esfregando a nuca ele sentou na frente dos dois, seus olhos verdes se ergueram e Tsukishima e Yachi ergueram os olhos o observando, ele evitou encará-los de volta.

— D-Desculpem... pelo... por isso...

A voz dele foi tão cálida que Yachi sentiu a garganta apertar, ela sabia que precisava dizer algo enquanto Yamaguchi procurava mais palavras apologéticas para lhes oferecer.

— Por que está se desculpando? — Tsukishima disse petulante.

— Tsukki...! — Yamaguchi engasgou olhando o amigo, então encarou Yachi rapidamente.

Tsukishima também olhou para Yachi ao seu lado, talvez houvesse ternura ou algo que Yamaguchi não reconheceu, porque os olhos dourados se tornaram desafiadores quando pousaram em Yamaguchi que parecia alarmado.

— É algo normal, acabaria acontecendo. — Tsukishima declarou racionalmente, embora seu rosto corasse novamente. — Você... você só agiu normalmente.

— No seu quarto. — Yamaguchi se autoacusou, mas não parecia que ele estava incriminando a si mesmo, era mais como uma confissão. — Deus, eu sou um pervertido...

— Não! — Yachi falou. — Não... isso é... é totalmente normal...

A voz dela quebrou e Yamaguchi se chutou mentalmente, Tsukishima ao lado a observava com olhos afiados.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Yamaguchi não sabia como fazer para não ser engolido em constrangimento, então, novamente a voz de Yachi ecoou mais plana.

— Por que você não... bem... — Ela lançou um olhar para Tsukishima. — Por que não pediu ajuda...?

A respiração de Yamaguchi engatou.

— O... quê? — Ele desviou o olhar dela para o melhor amigo. — C-Como assim...?

Yachi mordeu os lábios, Tsukishima virou-se inteiro para ela.

— O que quer dizer, Yachi?

O honorífico caiu, mas isso não era uma absoluta novidade, Yamaguchi sabia disso, porém seu coração acelerou do mesmo jeito.

— Ele obviamente precisava de sua ajuda, Tsukishima... ele... ele estava no seu quarto.

Essa era a hora que Yamaguchi deveria escolher para se enforcar na própria vergonha, mas se o fizesse, perderia a resposta.

— Eu acho que ele precisava da sua ajuda mais que da minha. — Tsukishima respondeu arrogantemente.

Yachi o encarou, as sobrancelhas franziram e ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu e para evitar que o silêncio aumentasse...

— N-Na verdade... eu não poderia escolher um só...

Tsukishima por um momento não sabia o que fazer com a declaração, que ele suspeitava de antemão e ingenuamente pensava que poderia lidar ao ouvir, Yachi ao seu lado estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, parecia realmente surpresa. Yamaguchi cobriu o rosto, as orelhas apareceram vermelhas debaixo dos cabelos escuros.

— Isso... — Yachi virou o rosto para Tsukishima. — Isso... pode ser feito... não pode?

Os dois rapazes a encararam, Yamaguchi puxou o ar devagar, parecendo que acabara de subir à superfície em busca de oxigênio, enquanto Tsukishima parecia destrinchar a ideia em sua mente.

Yamaguchi mordeu os lábios quando Yachi tirou a almofada do colo de Tsukishima e respirou fundo encarando o volume que havia ali.

— Deus, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi murmurou, seus olhos caíram em Yachi. — Isso _deve_ ser feito.

Okay, era assim que se morria?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yachi olhou de um para o outro, de pé em frente ao sofá ela estava praticamente entre as pernas de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi ao lado dela encarava os dois sem saber o que fazer.

— Tsukishima-kun... você parece ser quem mais precisa de ajuda agora. — Ela falou e esperava não ter soado tão ousada e prepotente como parecia.

O rosto pálido de Tsukishima tingiu-se de vermelho vivo, ele estalou a língua em um gesto que em qualquer outra situação poderia ser lido como irritação, mas com Yachi e Yamaguchi bem a sua frente, tudo tinha uma nova configuração.

— Vocês sabem o que estão propondo? — Tsukishima disparou com o cenho franzido, sentia-se exposto, mas cada vez mais excitado, estava contente que ainda conseguia raciocinar. — Yachi, não faça nada que possa se arrepender.

— Eu não vou! — Ela falou destemidamente, e até Yamaguchi parecia surpreso. — Já... já pensei em coisas assim...

— Assim... como...? — Yamaguchi questionou se aproximando muito sutilmente.

Yachi pareceu envergonhada, mas corajosamente ela ergueu o rosto rosado e encarou Yamaguchi, em seguida seus olhos voltaram-se para Tsukishima, e ela suspirou.

— Assim... vocês dois... e eu...— Ela fez um movimento com a mão que envolvia os três. — Isso tudo...

— Oh, merda. — Yamaguchi rosnou baixinho e Tsukishima precisou segurar uma respiração.

— É... — Yachi repetiu, ela deu uma risadinha sem graça que Tsukishima achou adorável. — Mas... eu não sabia o quanto vocês eram interessados em mim...

Tsukishima empurrou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, havia duas pessoas o encarando.

— Pelo que ouvimos no quarto, Yamaguchi está bem interessado. — Tsukishima empoleirou os óculos na ponte do nariz e sorriu sarcasticamente.

— Não seja assim, Tsukki...— Yamaguchi gemeu com um beicinho.

Yachi riu nervosamente, mas seus olhos voltaram para o loiro.

— E... e quanto a você, Tsukishima-kun...?

Yamaguchi sentiu o calor subindo de sua virilha e se espalhando para o resto do corpo, a resposta de seu melhor amigo pendurada nos lábios vermelhos de Tsukishima e os dois loiros se encarando bem na frente dele formavam uma cena que pode ter povoado seus sonhos: Yachi parecia tímida e insegura, e Tsukishima tinha aquela expressão de quando ele não sabe o que fazer com uma informação importante demais.

Quando Yamaguchi abriu a boca para falar algo, a mão de Tsukishima se levantou em direção a Yachi, ela a apanhou e foi puxada para o loiro, o rosto dela pairou bem próximo dos lábios dele.

— Eu realmente não sabia que uma garota poderia me fazer sentir... desse jeito. — Ele murmurou rente aos lábios dela, Yachi achou que ia desmaiar se não fosse a mão ágil que imediatamente Tsukishima pousou ao redor de sua cintura. — Que tipo de demônios vocês dois são?

Os olhos dourados pousaram em Yamaguchi por cima dos ombros de Yachi que estava levemente inclinada em direção ao pescoço dele, o moreno mordia os lábios com tanta força que sangraria.

— Yamaguchi pode abraçar você? — O loiro murmurou no ouvido dela. — Por favor?

Yachi acenou e quase instantaneamente Yamaguchi a abraçou por trás, ela se virou nos braços dele, erguendo as mãos e o puxando contra seu peito, o moreno se inclinou de leve e seus olhos vaguearam por cima dos ombros dela, Tsukishima tinha um sorriso suave no rosto.

— Yamaguchi, pode beijar ela? — Tsukishima murmurou, os dois estavam praticamente entre suas pernas e tudo o que ele precisava fazer era erguer a mão e teria um pouco dos dois.

— Yacchan... — Yamaguchi se afastou um pouco, observando-a.

Yachi lançou um olhar para Tsukishima e ainda parecendo tímida ergueu o rosto conforme Yamaguchi endireitou-se para rodar seus braços na cintura dela, tocando as mãos de Tsukishima no processo, o loiro deixou escapar um risinho, porque Yamaguchi parecia tão incrédulo que era cômico.

Mas, em seguida o risinho morreu, porque o beijo que Yamaguchi e Yachi protagonizaram era no mínimo atrapalhado, mas acima de tudo...

_Excitante._

Os braços dele a prenderam e as mãos dela correram para os cabelos escuros, as unhas delicadas roçaram no couro cabeludo e o beijo que começou desajeitado e tímido evoluiu para algo ardente, Tsukishima se moveu desconfortável no sofá, tentando acomodar a dureza de seu pênis que apenas se avolumava.

Quando Yamaguchi abriu os olhos, a boca de Yachi ainda úmida e quente na dele, seu olhar caiu em Tsukishima, e os olhos castanhos estavam escuros, a boca dele separada e a mão direita abandonou a cintura de Yachi e pressionava o bojo na frente do zíper das calças dele.

Yamaguchi se separou de Yachi e ela ficou pendurada em seus lábios, os olhos dela abriram um momento depois que a boca de Yamaguchi a deixou.

— Yacchan... pode sentar com o Tsukki? — Ele murmurou no ouvido dela e imediatamente ela sentiu a orelha aquecer. — No colo dele?

Ela sorriu e Yamaguchi correspondeu o sorriso, eles eram tão doces juntos que Tsukishima poderia morrer de overdose de açúcar, e quando Yachi virou-se e acomodou-se sobre as pernas dele, ela segurou o seu rosto acariciando a mandíbula áspera, os olhos clarinhos caíram nos lábios dele, um pedido mudo, que Tsukishima queria imediatamente atender.

Yachi se inclinou e só restou a Tsukishima encontrá-la no caminho, a princípio ele manteve a boca fechada, rira de Yamaguchi antes, mas sentia-se estranhamente intimidado com uma garota tão pequena em seu colo... tanto que era ridículo.

Yamaguchi sentou ao lado do loiro, e acariciou o pescoço alvo subindo os dedos calejados até os cabelos dele, os óculos embaçaram com a respiração quente de Yachi, ela separou os lábios e toda aquela ingenuidade que lhe era tão inerente morreu em definitivo enquanto a boca rosada engolia os lábios vermelhos do loiro.

Tsukishima suspirou dentro do beijo, ele abriu mais a boca, recebendo a língua da loira, Yachi o provava inteiro, assim como Tsukishima vira ela fazer com Yamaguchi um momento atrás, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Yamaguchi assistiu-os com o desejo crescente, nem todas as punhetas do universo resolveriam o tesão que o moreno sentia assistindo isso.

Ele empurrou os dedos através dos cabelos longos de Yachi, os colocando para trás da orelha, expondo um brinquinho em formato de lua, ela sempre usava coisas assim, com o ato dele Yachi abandonou os lábios de Tsukishima e o loiro a observou enquanto ela era puxada gentilmente por Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima imitou Yamaguchi e lambeu a outra orelha dela, o brinco desse lado tinha o formato de uma estrela e Tsukishima lembrou-se do dia que ela usou isso pela primeira vez, estava linda e brilhante, era uma noite de verão e ela estava com os cabelos presos em um coque alto, os ombros expostos em um vestido leve.

— Ahhh...

Enquanto Tsukishima deixava sua mente revisitar memórias, Yamaguchi tinha uma mão subindo pela coxa de Yachi, ela se remexeu um pouco no colo dele, pressionando a ereção que não parava de latejar, a loira ainda segurou a mão de Yamaguchi e sem quebrar o beijo, puxou a mão do outro para a frente da blusa de botões, Tsukishima quase engasgou com a cena.

A mão de Yamaguchi pousou no seio direito dela, apenas tocando de leve, mas Yachi parecia ter pressa em ser tocada e apertou a mão do moreno contra o tecido, ela o puxou e moveu-se novamente, inquieta no colo de Tsukishima.

Os atos eram muito calculados, Yamaguchi estava tentando se conter ao máximo, ele abriu os olhos e espiou Tsukishima abaixo de Yachi, o loiro assistia a tudo, lendo as ações e reações dos dois parceiros como se fossem parte de um bloqueio do outro lado da rede, Yamaguchi suspirou quando seus dedos alcançaram a sensação do que só poderia ser o mamilo de Yachi.

— Tadashi... — Tsukishima murmurou, e seus dedos longos já abriam os botões da blusa da loira, ela ergueu o pescoço apartando os lábios dos de Yamaguchi. — Aqui...

Com a blusa desabotoada, Yachi puxou o ar, ela tinha os olhos fechados e a boca úmida meio aberta quando a mão de Tsukishima conseguiu encontrar o fecho na frente do sutiã, e com uma agilidade que nem ele sabia que tinha, abriu-o com apenas uma mão.

Yamaguchi perdeu o ar por um momento, os dois seios pequenos e perfeitos surgiram bem na sua frente, eram brancos e os mamilos tingidos de um rosa bem clarinho, estavam eriçados e imediatamente Yamaguchi ergueu os olhos encontrando os dourados do outro rapaz.

— Tsukki...

Ele sussurrou, seus olhos verdes escuros procuraram Tsukishima que o observava por cima do ombro dela, a camisa de botões caíra na altura dos cotovelos, em torno da cintura da garota enquanto ela afrouxava o aperto no pescoço de Yamaguchi, deixando que ele se inclinasse em direção a ela, e Yachi sentiu-se tão exposta quando o peito de Yamaguchi pressionou os seios nus dela...

Mas, foram os lábios de Tsukishima que o moreno apanhou, Yachi precisou se afastar imperceptivelmente dando espaço para Yamaguchi empurrar sua boca na de Tsukishima, a língua dele invadindo visivelmente o outro.

— Hmmm...

Tsukishima murmurou dentro do beijo virando o rosto devagar e esfregando sua língua na de Yamaguchi, ele tinha a mão pousada na cintura de Yachi e resolveu explorar a pele sedosa em busca daquilo que descobrira, a outra mão do loiro foi direto para a nuca de Yamaguchi, puxando-o para si, pressionando Yachi entre eles.

Por cima do ombro Yachi assistiu o beijo deles, uma das mãos de Yamaguchi subira até o seio dela e Tsukishima escorregou a mão da cintura para o outro seio, a loira ergueu a cabeça se esticando no colo de Tsukishima, separando as pernas, ouvindo o som que de satisfação que o loiro fazia.

— Tsukki... — O pênis de Yamaguchi palpitou quando ouviu o chamado que não era dele, e Tsukishima abriu os olhos afastando-se dos lábios de Yamaguchi, porque não foi a voz do moreno que o chamou, e sim Yachi, os olhos dela voaram de um para o outro e voltaram para Tsukishima. — Podemos ir para o seu quarto...?

Era um pedido e ela corava inteira, a visão era incrível para os dois rapazes, os cabelos loiros caíam sobre os ombros rosados, e o rubor se espalhava do rosto em direção ao pescoço, ela continuou os observando, corajosamente com os seios evidentes sob o olhar atento dos dois.

Yamaguchi trocou um olhar com Tsukishima e se levantou, Yachi instintivamente ergueu os braços para ele, e Tadashi não pensou duas vezes, rodou um braço por baixo dos joelhos dela e o outro atrás do pescoço, a recolhendo em seus braços.

— Vamos.

Foi desconfortável para Tsukishima se levantar do sofá, o calor que Yachi deixara em seu colo era como um lembrete vívido do que estava acontecendo, silenciosamente ele seguiu Yamaguchi para o próprio quarto.

Ele definitivamente não esperava esse tipo de desfecho quando enviou aquela — ou qualquer outra — mensagem para Yamaguchi.

Quando Yamaguchi chegou no quarto pousou Yachi cuidadosamente no centro da cama, ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, mas não era como se em todos os sonhos molhados dele houvesse alguma narrativa coerente, por isso empurrou os cabelos loiros para trás da orelha da garota e tocou com os lábios o ombro exposto.

Tsukishima surgiu atrás dela excluindo a camisa de botões que estava pendurada nos cotovelos, em seguida deslizou pelo ombro a alça do sutiã, imitou o processo no outro braço enquanto Yamaguchi a distraía distribuindo beijos na pele imaculada.

Yachi estava trêmula entre eles, e ambos trataram de mimarem ela tanto quanto pudessem, Tsukishima continuou tocando-a com os lábios nos ombros e pescoço, ela parecia gostar muito disso, enquanto Yamaguchi abria as calças dela escorregando devagarinho pelas pernas, espalhando beijos e lambidas ao longo da pele dela que ambos descobriram, era deliciosa.

Quando Yachi já se encontrava coberta apenas com uma calcinha rosa clara — que quase se fundia com sua pele devido ao ato de corar interminável —, Yamaguchi mudou de lugar e puxou Tsukishima que o observava com olhos atentos, o moreno então atirou um olhar para Yachi.

— Yacchan... vamos ajudar o Tsukki...?

E imediatamente eram quatro mãos no corpo do loiro, ele não poderia esperar nada, no entanto suas roupas foram descartadas com tanta precisão e delicadeza que só poderia ser algo feito por esses dois, era exatamente como quando eles se uniam para cuidar do bem-estar do time, era como quando eles se juntavam para fazer alguma coisa nova na cozinha: atencioso, gentil, delicioso.

— Ugh...

Mas, assim que Yamaguchi empurrou sua boca na dele, o beijo foi totalmente diferente do que eles trocaram no sofá, toda e qualquer sutileza caiu por terra e seus lábios pareciam estar sendo devorados, a língua de Yamaguchi simplesmente açoitava a dele, com os olhos meio abertos Tsukishima viu quando Yamaguchi tirou os óculos dele e colocou-os na mesinha ao lado da cama, imediatamente sentiu-se deixado, porque o beijo o estava fazendo perder a coerência bem rápido.

O desejo de Tsukishima não deixou de ser atendido, ele sentiu uma mão quente apertando seu pênis e chiou na sensação incrível, Yamaguchi voltou ao seu posto e ajudou Yachi empurrando a última peça de roupa de Tsukki, que se tornou o primeiro a estar absolutamente nu na cama, o que era uma grande ironia, já que ele foi aquele que desencadeou tudo isso.

De joelhos Yamaguchi puxou Tsukishima obrigando o loiro a ficar na mesma posição que ele, Yachi acolhia o membro duro e úmido em suas mãos bonitas, acariciando e se acostumando, ela parecia muito atenta às reações do loiro e Yamaguchi começou a tirar as próprias roupas, enquanto assistia Tsukki puxar Yachi para seus lábios, aparentemente o loiro gostava muito de beijar.

Yachi o beijava calmamente, uma mão dela no ombro do loiro e a outra no membro dele, Tsukishima deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço delicado e enlaçou os dedos longos na nuca da garota, parecia um beijo apaixonado de dois protagonistas de algum mangá shoujo clichê e Yamaguchi quase não queria interromper.

No entanto Tsukishima abriu o olho e viu o moreno tão perto dele, e em uma troca de olhar Yamaguchi entendeu e se acomodou nas costas do loiro, os ombros de Tsukishima eram largos como uma parede e Yamaguchi mal podia ver o topo da cabeça de Yachi por ali, as mãos do ex-Capitão correram pela cintura do loiro e pararam em suas nádegas, apertando-as, abrindo, empurrando seu próprio pau ali e mesmo que ainda estivesse de cuecas, o ato tirou um gemido rouco de Tsukishima.

Sentindo a ereção de Yamaguchi se esfregando no vão do seu traseiro, o loiro apartou seus lábios de Yachi e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

— Hitoka... Yamaguchi ainda está vestido... e você também...

Ele se virou habilmente e suas mãos grandes alcançaram os dois, e cada uma dessas mãos fez o mesmo movimento, empurrando a única peça de roupa que ambos vestiam para baixo, ele ainda tocou a cabeça do pênis de Yamaguchi, brincando com a umidade que existia ali.

— Porra, Tsukki... brincar com meu pau assim é um pouco demais...

Porém isso despertou a atenção e Yachi, ela abandonou a atenção que dava para Tsukishima e voltou-se para Yamaguchi, puxando-o pela mão, esticando-se para encontrar os lábios dele, e então, se abaixou com mãos e joelhos na cama, desceu os lábios e apanhou o membro do moreno na boca.

— Ahhh...

Yamaguchi mordeu o interior da bochecha e tentou se controlar, ele apertou os olhos e quando os abriu Tsukishima estava fora da cama, de joelhos no chão na beirada do leito, o rosto dele mal pairando atrás de Yachi, ele lançou um olhar sujo por cima das costas dela e então....

— Ahhh... Tsukki... Ahhh, K-Kei... Hmmmm...

Yamaguchi sentiu o hálito quente e a boca mais molhada quando ela se afastou bem pouco do seu pênis, então a garota voltou a ele, chupando e mordendo de leve, uma das mãos tocou os testículos dele enquanto a outra ajudava ela a ficar estável na posição de quatro, Tsukki atrás dela formava uma visão incrível.

— Merda... vocês dois...

Yamaguchi rosnou, ele esticou a mão tocando os cabelos loiros de Yachi, reunindo-os no ao lado da cabeça de forma que ele pudesse ver o rosto dela e também o de Tsukki, que lançava olhares libidinosos muito parecidos com aqueles que o bloqueador mandava para seus oponentes para provoca-los.

— Ahhh...

Yachi não conseguia calar os gemidos, a língua de Tsukishima era a coisa mais fantástica que já havia tocado sua vagina, e isso contando com o último vibrador que ela ganhou de Shimizu.

Olhando os dois não sabia se poderia ter qualquer um dentro dela hoje, o tamanho e a espessura a deixaram um pouco intimidada, não sabia se estava pronta, nada que ela tenha feito antes a preparou para... eles.

Todavia não precisava pensar nisso agora, porque seus pensamentos estavam mesmo sendo todos tragados pelos lábios de Tsukishima e a sensação de Yamaguchi palpitando rente a língua dela.

A boca do loiro abria-se e imitava o movimento de beijar, Tsukishima não sabia como fazer isso, era óbvio agora, então ele foi testando a reação dela, e como a resposta era impressionante, ele manteve o ritmo, os lábios fechavam-se bem na entrada da vagina dela, sugando de leve e então abriam-se e a língua se esticava para baixo mal tocando o clitóris.

Yachi ergueu a bunda bonita no ar ao mesmo tempo que empurrou a cabeça do pênis de Yamaguchi no céu da boca, o moreno apertou seus cabelos e depois afrouxou, ela empurrou o traseiro no rosto de Tsukishima e o loiro achou que sufocaria com o gosto maravilhoso que tinha ali.

Tsukishima julgava ser aquele que tinha a melhor visão mesmo sem seus óculos, acima de tudo os sons do quarto eram estupidamente formidáveis, e ele não podia esperar menos de Yamaguchi e Yachi.

O moreno tinha no rosto uma expressão determinada, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas da garota, instigando ela a se empurrar na boca de Tsukishima, a outra mão erguiam os cabelos dela, um gesto de atenção e controle, Tsukishima não perdeu o brilho no olhar dele e o sorriso de Yamaguchi que era perverso.

Yachi, no entanto, era pura ternura e entrega, mas em algum ponto começava a ficar selvagem como alguém que acabara de descobrir algo que imediatamente queria mais, ela continuava chupando Yamaguchi e muitas vezes o moreno a segurava, contendo seu ímpeto, e então nessas horas ela forçava a vagina molhada na boca de Tsukishima.

O loiro começou a empurrar seu próprio membro com a mão, a outra mantinha-se abrindo Yachi, expondo os sucos que escorriam dela a essa altura, ele já não sabia se ia dar conta de tudo isso, era quase demais.

— Foda-se... Tsukki... isso... ugh... Yacchan...

Yamaguchi a puxou, ele encarava Tsukishima que tinha os dentes apertados nos lábios e a mão no pau latejante, o moreno excluiu o pênis corado dos lábios de Yachi, ele estava a ponto de gozar, mas não queria fazer isso ainda.

Yamaguchi ajudou Yachi a se endireitar, ela tinha um olhar turvo e perdido, o coração estava a pico quando voltou os olhos para trás e viu Tsukishima erguendo a mão para Yamaguchi, o moreno se inclinou e os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho e trocaram um beijo.

Foi maravilhoso sentir o gosto de Yachi na boca de Tsukki, mas Yamaguchi sabia que isso não seria mais suficiente, ele sonhou demais com isso, inclusive hoje mesmo ele deixou que imagens dominassem sua imaginação, e nada, absolutamente nada que ele imaginou faria jus a isso.

Yachi se juntou a eles rapidamente, puxada por Yamaguchi ela permitiu que os dois beijassem suas orelhas e pescoço, ambas as bocas descendo pelo peito dela, experimentando, deixando um trilho de saliva e fogo que se espalhava para sua intimidade molhada, ela sentiu Yamaguchi testando, tocando-a com os dedos e instintivamente abriu as pernas, e então ele puxou os lábios dela e a beijou intensamente.

Distraída pelos lábios de Yamaguchi ela notou quando boca de Tsukishima estava repleta com o seio macio, Tsukishima fez isso com tanta dedicação que era comovente, o seio não era grande, mas tinha o tamanho certo para caber em seus lábios e o loiro aproveitou isso perfeitamente enquanto rodava a língua no mamilo, espalhando saliva. Yamaguchi se juntou a ele, lambendo toda a umidade que o loiro deixou, Yachi apertou os cabelos de cada um deles, incapaz de controlar as ações.

Yamaguchi se afastou levemente e empurrou-se na boca de Tsukishima, eles trocaram um beijo molhado com o seio dela no meio deles, todo o calor do rosto da garota correu para um ponto exato entre suas pernas, ela gemeu e uniu as coxas, depois separou-as assistindo as mãos de Yamaguchi correndo para os cabelos de Tsukishima, desejando que essas mãos voltasse a ela.

— Tadashi...

O loiro avisou se apartando dos outros dois, Tsukishima apanhou a embalagem de lubrificante, ele mesmo abriu enquanto Yamaguchi já esticava a mão onde Tsukishima aplicou uma quantidade generosa, o moreno espalhou o gel em seus dedos e os dois trocaram um olhar. Em seguida, ambos, como se estivessem sincronizados, olharam para ela.

De joelhos na cama, Yachi não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser os encarar de volta, ela estava ansiosa para o que eles fariam depois de tantos olhares e conversas silenciosas que eles sempre tinham.

— Tsukki... Tadashi...

Ela pediu, Tsukishima estalou a língua porque seu pênis latejava exigindo atenção, tanto quanto Yachi, Yamaguchi observou a virilha dela, os pelos clarinhos bem aparados mal cobriam a intimidade dela, ele brincou com os dedos na lateral em forma de “V”, espalhando lubrificante, escorregou o indicador e o dedo médio entre os grandes lábios, pressionando a base da mão no clitóris, roçando na lateral dos pequenos lábios, abrindo-a... isso fez Yachi estremecer, ela moveu o quadril e os dedos dele estavam a um milímetro de entrarem nela, então Yamaguchi os puxou de volta.

— Ah... Tsukki...

Yamaguchi murmurou, já não sabia mais se era um pedido de ajuda ou um conselho, Tsukishima voltou a beijá-la para distrair da exploração de Yamaguchi, Yachi separou as pernas, gemendo dentro da boca de Tsukishima, sem poder se conter a loira puxou Yamaguchi pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ele se juntasse em um beijo triplo estranhamente gerenciado por Yachi, que segurava os dois em um aperto de ferro, mantendo-os juntos aos seus lábios, as línguas uma bagunça de exploração e ótimas intenções.

Yamaguchi deixou a intimidade dela e apanhou a mão de Tsukishima, colocando-a bem ali, o loiro rosnou com o calor úmido quando a mão espalmada testou a vagina. Ambos abandonaram a boca de Yachi e se perderam num beijo entre eles, a mão de Yamaguchi melada do lubrificante tocou o membro de Tsukishima.

— Tadashi... — O loiro vibrou entre seus dedos, e Yamaguchi nunca amou tanto ouvir seu primeiro nome estava amando hoje.

Yachi assistia aos dois se beijando com tanta entrega ela abriu mais as pernas e voltou a fechá-las apertando a mão de Tsukishima ali, em um tipo de pedido, os dois se separaram e a observaram, Yamaguchi soltou o pênis de Tsukki e voltou a acariciar a pele aveludada dos seios dela.

— Eu nunca... nunca fiz... — Ela começou esfregando as coxas e obrigando a mão de Tsukishima a escorregar entre o clitóris e os grandes lábios. — Só com... um vibrador, então...

Yamaguchi esperou ela ficar em silêncio e a beijou, tentando não imaginar Yachi nua com um vibrador penetrando-a, tentando não sentir inveja de um aparelho, tentando também aplacar qualquer insegurança dela, mas foi a voz de Tsukki que ele ouviu.

— Tudo bem. — O loiro disse ainda acariciando-a, adorando ver os olhos de Yamaguchi focados em sua mão e na intimidade molhada de Yachi. — Vamos devagar...

— Eu... — Yachi estava dividida entre decepcionada e aliviada. — Eu confio em vocês...

Os dois sorriram, e Tsukishima tocou os lábios dela com os dele, Yamaguchi imitou o ato em seguida e então ambos trocaram um beijo, sabiam ler ela tão bem...

— Acho que tem uma forma.

Yamaguchi murmurou, ele se levantou e caminhou até o armário de Tsukki e, nu e ereto em sua glória virou-se para eles assim que apanhou uma toalha, Yachi sentiu o coração acelerar quando ele se aproximou de joelhos na cama e passou a toalha na vagina dela, limpando um pouco do lubrificante.

— Tsukki, pode pegar um preservativo e ficar atrás dela?! — Yamaguchi solicitou, e voltou-se para Yachi que estava sentada na cama. — Confia em nós dois?

— Claro! — Yachi respondeu sem pestanejar, já sentia a intimidade formigando e dobrou os joelhos em busca de algum contato.

Ela voltou os olhos para Tsukishima que esticava o preservativo para o moreno, Yamaguchi apanhou a camisinha, abriu o envelope e então fez sinal que Tsukki se aproximasse, assim escorregou o preservativo na ereção do loiro, Yachi assistindo com grandes olhos castanhos.

— Tsukki tem um pau muito lindo, não é Yacchan? — Yamaguchi ainda brincou pegando a mão delicada dela e pousando-a nos testículos do loiro, Tsukishima estremeceu. — Você gostaria de provar o gosto dele também, de chupar ele todinho?

— Sim... eu gostaria muito...

— Vou lembrar disso.

Yamaguchi sorriu, ela pareceu tão excitada e Tsukishima não podia dizer nada, porque estava na mesma situação, os olhos castanhos dourados dele fecharam-se e então se abriram devagar sentindo a mão de Yachi tocando-o, sua atenção caiu em Yamaguchi e o moreno sorriu, voltando o olhar para Yachi outra vez, instigando os dois a deitarem de ladinho na cama, Tsukishima entendeu o que ia acontecer.

— Tsukki vai brincar com você, enquanto eu vou colar a minha boca... bem aqui... — Yamaguchi tocou o clitóris dela e Yachi mordeu os lábios, quase se empurrando no toque dele. — Tudo bem?

Tsukishima separou as pernas dela e escorregou o membro por ali, Yamaguchi acenou com a cabeça observando o rosto de Yachi contorcer, em seguida Tsukishima juntou as pernas dela, bem fechadas ao redor de seu pênis, o tempo todo os dois se entreolhavam, Yamaguchi mordeu o lábio inferior quando Yachi se virou para trás esticando os lábios para ganhar um beijo de Tsukishima.

O pênis de Tsukishima passava esfregando todo o comprimento na extensão dos grandes lábios de Yachi, a ponta tocava de leve no clitóris dela e Yachi se remexia para que esse atrito fosse maior, Yamaguchi entendeu como deveriam proceder.

— Tsukki, consegue? — Yamaguchi perguntou, recebendo um aceno do loiro voltou-se para Yachi. — Yacchan, está bem assim?

Yachi acenou com a cabeça, e Tsukishima puxou o rosto dela gentilmente para que ela o encarasse.

— Não precisamos fazer tudo hoje. — Tsukishima parecia muito doce, sorrindo reconfortantemente.

Ele aplicou os lábios nos dela e atirou um olhar para Yamaguchi, o moreno sorriu também.

— Não vamos fazer até que você esteja pronta e queira, tudo bem? — Mas, da mesma forma que Tsukishima parecia muito doce, Yamaguchi de repente tinha um sorriso indecente. — Talvez na próxima?

Yachi riu e a risada dela fez os dois a beijarem nas bochechas coradas.

Os beijos então cresceram e espalharam-se no pescoço e nos ombros, Yamaguchi se organizou pairando na frente dela que estava de lado, Tsukishima atrás dela começou a se mover, uma mão firmemente presa na cintura e a outra por baixo do corpo dela.

A sensação do pênis resvalando através dos grandes lábios era incrível, a umidade que havia ali insuperável mesmo que Yamaguchi tenha limpado antes, então em um empurrão Tsukishima sentiu Yachi estremecer em seus braços, ela se moveu um pouco ao mesmo tempo que surgiu um calor na cabeça de seu pênis, e espiando por cima do ombro de Yachi notou que Yamaguchi a chupava direto no clitóris.

O moreno tinha uma mão no alto da cintura dela, ele tateou até encontrar a mão de Tsukishima, Yachi o puxava pelos cabelos escuros, Tsukishima apertou suas investidas, rosnando baixinho no ouvido de Yachi, ele se empurrou no calor dela, e mesmo sem penetrar era um calor intenso, e ele se atirou, investindo lento, mas sistematicamente.

A boca de Yamaguchi estava cheia da vagina de Yachi, agora sabia porque Tsukki estava se masturbando enquanto a provava, o gosto poderia fazer um homem miserável, ela era deliciosa demais para o seu bem, ele sabia que poderia fazer isso para sempre.

O pênis de Tsukki tocava as bocas e Yamaguchi organizou o ritmo para abocanhar a cabeça de tempos em tempos, Yachi apertava os cabelos dele e Yamaguchi precisava conter ela, Tsukki também a segurava em seus braços para que ela se movesse pouco ou tudo acabaria rapidamente.

Deus, quando isso acabasse como eles viveriam?

Yachi sentiu Tsukishima apertar as cintura, a boca de Yamaguchi trabalhava com mais afinco agora e ela sabia que o orgasmo estava sendo construído de forma muito sólida, ela separou um pouco as pernas e Tsukishima chiou me sue ouvido, ele murmurou o nome dela, em seguida parecia ter parado de respirar apesar de ainda se mover.

— Tadashi...

O loiro rosnou, e Yamaguchi começou a forçar mais a boca no clitóris de Yachi, ela sentiu a intimidade arder, e então separou as pernas e apertou a cabeça de Yamaguchi ali, a sensação do pênis de Tsukishima escorregando através de suas dobras só fez com que ela despencasse em um clímax violento.

O corpo dela todo estremeceu, ela gritou, a boca extremamente molhada e o rosto e corpo corados, Tsukishima a beijou e Yamaguchi chupou, bebendo o gozo dela como se fosse um homem sedento e essa a sua única fonte de água.

Os tremores dela acalmaram enquanto era beijada e acariciada pelos dois, Yamaguchi a essa altura tinha abandonado a intimidade dela e beijava Tsukishima, depois a beijou também, ele puxou a toalha que havia pego antes e a limpou carinhosamente, tinha o membro muito duro, ela sentiu quando ele a tocou no alto do umbigo.

— Tsukki. — Yachi chamou tirando o preservativo dele assim que Yamaguchi parou de limpá-la, viu que a camisinha de Tsukki estava vazio e sabia que ele não tinha gozado. — Você deveria ajudar o Tadashi agora...

Ela tinha um olhar afiado e Yamaguchi riu, mas o riso dele quase sufocou quando ela se levantou do meio deles e apanhou uma camisinha nova e o frasco de lubrificante.

— Vou ajudar você também, Tsukki, então, vamos trabalhar juntos.

Ela empurrou o preservativo na mão de Yamaguchi, o moreno a encarou, ela então começou a desenrolar a camisinha no cumprimento dele, se afastou e espalhou lubrificante nos dedos delicados, em seguida deslizou-os entre as nádegas do loiro, depois no membro revestido do moreno, ela agia como quando entregava as garrafas de água para eles nos intervalos dos jogos.

Yamaguchi e Tsukishima se encararam.

— Claro. — Tsukishima respondeu. — Por que diabos não?

Yamaguchi, no entanto a beijou.

Eles começaram isso devagar, Yachi ajudou a preparar Tsukki, Yamaguchi o chupou enquanto ela se divertia explorando as expressões que o loiro fazia, Yamaguchi sentou na beira da cama e Tsukishima se acomodou no colo dele, sentando lentamente, deixando-se preencher bem aos poucos, Yachi se ajoelhou no tapete e seu sorriso era brilhante quando ela deslizou a boca tomando Tsukishima em seus lábios.

O loiro reuniu os cabelos dela numa das mãos, a outra ele puxava a boca de Yamaguchi para seu pescoço, ser preenchido era uma emoção nova e delirante, assim que se passaram alguns minutos ele não sabia que poderia gostar tanto disso, mas também não sabia que teria gostado tanto de estar com uma garota até ter seu pau engolido por Yachi — que parecia ter dominado a técnica e estava ainda mais ousada agora em sua satisfação pós-orgasmo.

— Ele é tão gostoso, não é Yacchan? — Yamaguchi murmurou, ele movia Tsukishima em seu colo, muito esporadicamente, não estava precisando de muito para gozar.

— Humhum... — Yachi ronronou sem abandonar o pênis de Tsukishima, ela sentiu o membro sacudir em seus lábios, o aperto em seus cabelos aumentou, ela mesma sentia seu coração acelerando e a intimidade latejando do orgasmo anterior, era como se ela inteira ainda estivesse latejando do prazer recente.

— Por isso você mandava essas mensagens, Tsukki? — Yamaguchi continuou provocante, uma das mãos dele deslizou pela cintura e foram até o mamilo do loiro, beliscando ali, recebendo um gemido longo de Tsukishima. — Por isso você me provocava?

— Eu... eu não... ahhhh... não achei... — Tsukishima moveu-se indo ao encontro dos lábios de Yachi e então se empurrando no pênis de Yamaguchi, nunca se sentira tão repleto. — Não esperava tanto...

Yamaguchi o mordeu no ombro e então foi um passo para que Tsukishima tentasse retirar Yachi de seu pau que começou a explodir, mas ele não conseguiu, porque ela fincou as unhas em suas coxas e ele perdeu a força, ou talvez sua força foi sugada por ela.

O gozo dele foi tão intenso quanto o de Yachi e novamente Yamaguchi sentiu alguém latejando rente a ele, antes em sua boca agora no seu pau, ele ficou quieto por um momento, permitindo que o orgasmo o liquidasse, lavando todo seu raciocínio, então os lábios dele foram assaltados e Yachi estava o beijando, a boca da garota repleta do gozo de Tsukki e Yamaguchi achou que poderia desmaiar, ele a puxou e ela se acomodou no colo do loiro que a segurava fragilmente.

Quando se separaram ofegantes, Tsukishima os encarou.

— Droga, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi beijou o ombro que antes ele tinha mordido. — Voce é muito gostoso... você também Yacchan.

Tsukishima afagava os cabelos de Yachi, ela sorria preguiçosamente, um ato espelhado por Yamaguchi.

— Eu comprei ingredientes para fazer almôndega, seus monstros... — O loiro reclamou, mas as palavras dele não tinham calor quando saiu cuidadosamente do colo de Yamaguchi. — Isso sim seria gostoso.

— Você quis procurar o Tadashi! — Yachi apontou vestindo uma calcinha.

Yamaguchi riu e limpou Tsukki com os lenços de papel que havia usado em si mesmo bem antes, assim que acabou, desprezou o preservativo, se limpou e vestiu a boxer que Tsukishima jogou para ele, Yachi sentou em seu colo, ela ainda tinha os seios nus quando Tsukishima sentou ao lado dos dois, já com uma boxer e uma camiseta, Yamaguchi puxou ele para um beijo, Yachi esperou sua vez ansiosa.

— Percebi que você começou a nos chamar de forma diferente. — Tsukishima declarou antes de beijá-la.

— É disso que você quer falar? — Yamaguchi ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu ainda queria provar as mangas!

Yachi e Tsukishima se encararam e riram maldosamente.

— Mangas, você disse? — Tsukishima deu uma risadinha abafada com as costas da mão.

— Talvez na próxima? — Yachi replicou e eles riram outra vez.

Yamaguchi ainda queria tantas coisas... Tsukishima e Yachi entenderam essa clara mensagem.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> A fic ficou imensa mesmo, mas não me arrependo de nenhuma palavra, há tempos eu queria escrever esse trio que, sinceramente, eu já amava há muito tempo e o mangá só fez a coisa cair mais pesada no meu apreço!
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem e DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!
> 
> Lavem as mãos, se cuidem e na medida do possível FIQUEM EM CASA!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
